These Foolish Things
by chocolate quente
Summary: Atualizei o terceiro capitulo, yay. Dessa vez de verdade q
1. Tender18

**Gênero:** Friendship -s Romance/ Humor -t

**Disclaimer: **Death Note não me pertence e eu diria - como de costume - que o Matt, sim. Mas me dei conta que já tenho um ruivo que me troca pelo Nintendo DS. -qs Pois é.

-x-

_**1Cap: Tender18**_

A única aposta que poderia ser considerada justa entre os dois era em jogos de cartas. Mas, por favor!, eram mafiosos - haviam jeitos muito mais interessantes de fazer apostas. Não que Guitar Hero fosse lá um jeito muito mafioso de resolver essas coisas.

Rachas, roletas russas... Aí sim! Era disso que estávamos falando! Apostas muito mais adequadas – e reais.

Não apostavam dinheiro, pois no fim ele seria gasto do jeito habitual: chocolates, jogos, cigarros e necessidades básicas. Não que os jogos e chocolates não fossem necessidades básicas...

Bem, e não eram. Eram mais que isso. Muito mais.

Por esse motivo achavam inútil apostar dinheiro – o óbvio.

O que apostavam então?

Serviços.

E suas necessidades "vitais", se assim podemos chamar.

O que mais poderiam apostar?

Da última vez, Matt perdera.

Cinco metros. Milésimos de segundos. Duas pequenas falhas resultantes em um mês de trabalho escravo.

Não, escravo não. Não gostava desse termo. Parecia... sugestivo demais. Trabalho involuntário - soava melhor.

"Você é o cachorrinho do Mello" ouvia algumas vezes.

Praguejava. Ameaçava. E então dizia que não havia opções.

Sempre culpava a aposta, claro. Ou então dizia que estava pagando uma dívida. O que não deixava de ser verdade. Mas, ele mesmo, acabava sempre por considerar como trabalho escravo.

Porque era exatamente isso.

"Devia ter desistido quando teve a oportunidade."

Haha, você realmente acha que isso aconteceria?

Reavaliando seus valores, arrumou o boné. Aquele maldito boné azul. Praguejou. Porque se havia deixado levar até tal ponto? Ah, certo. A Aposta. Maldita aposta.

Respirou fundo.

O frango congelado o chamava ao lado da frigideira. E ele não iria se fritar sozinho.

Maldito frango.

A cozinha era abafada. O cheiro de todo aquele óleo quente estava começando a nauseá-lo. O calor fazia com que o maldito poliéster colasse em sua pele.

E ainda tinha aquela etiqueta arranhando sua nuca. Maldita etiqueta.

- Toma os teus nuggets - gritou monotonamente. Um tom de desgosto se fez presente em sua voz, causando a impressão de que o ruivo estivesse praticamente cuspindo aquelas palavras.

Quisera ele estar cuspindo nos nuggets.

- Moleque, eu já te disse que aqui o nome é Tender18! - a atendente acima do peso retrucou do balcão.

Deu de ombros. Pouco lhe importava como a estratégia de marketing da lanchonete havia resolvido chamar aquele monte de gorduras trans camufladas em pedaços de frango. Falar o nome certo não faria com que ganhasse mais de três dólares e oitenta centavos por hora - que seriam gastos futuramente com os caprichos de um cretino que se vestia como vadia.

Isso era ridículo.

E que imbecilidade era aquela, afinal? Tender18? Pf. Aquilo era frango frito. Frango. E eram _nove_.

Por um momento deleitou-se em observar a sí próprio despejar todo aquele óleo quente em Mello. Aquela magreza loira queimaria tudo o que ainda faltava queimar. Todo o resto que conseguia salvar-se da explosão, com certeza, não se salvaria da ira momentânea do fumante em poliéster.

Matt riu por um tempo com a visão que lhe era tão satisfatória, apesar de imaginária.

Cigarros. Precisava de cigarros.

-x-

**N/A: **To pensando em juntar aqui todas as fanfics que crio com esses dois e a ovelha fica me atentando para que eu publique - mesmo ela não gostando do pairing –q. Tenho pelo menos mais dois capítulos, hm. As POV's vão mudando conforme o contexto da história e minha vontade de narrar. É, rs.


	2. Midnight Chocolate

**Disclaimer: **Tudo aqui pertence ao Tsugumi Ohba. A neurose do Mello, a impassividade do Matt e o amor incondicional entre os dois- tá, ai _talvez_ seja delírio meu, rs . Mas só um pouco.

**N/A**: Sinto muito por ter ficado com preguiça de melhorar o cap D:

-x-

_**2Cap: midnight chocolate**_

- ONDE VOCE GUARDOU, SEU FILHO DA PUTA? - Mello apareceu quicando pela porta da cozinha, em uma tentativa fail de deslizar pelo piso.

_Adorável como sempre_, pensei. _Como é bom estar em_ casa.

Taquei meu casaco e o resto das coisas em cima da mesa, ligando a tv, meu ps2 e me jogando em cima do sofá. Pois é. Quando se é obrigado a trabalhar em uma lanchonete _fast food_, você acaba desenvolvendo habilidades ninjas. Er...

- Olá pra você também, Mello.

- MATT, SEU MERDA. DÁ PRA ME RESPONDER? - ele agora andava pra lá e pra cá, praguejando e gesticulando os braços de jeito extravagante.

- Não sei onde estão seu chocolates. - menti.

- Não sabe? - ele girou sobre os calcanhares para me encarar. - COMO NÃO SABE? É VOCE QUEM OS ESCONDE, PORRA.

Droga, ele sabe. Espera, ele sabe? Mas como ele sabe...?

Certo, não responda.

- Merda. Eu preciso dos meus chocolates – deve ter pensado alto, se não estaria gritando. – Matt! Vá comprar meus chocolates. – ordenou.

- Vá você comprar seus chocolates, er. – disse impassível, com os olhos fixos na tela.

- Não. _Você_ vai comprar meus chocolates. Se bem que eu... - ele começou a tagarelar algo como que ele iria junto porque eu era um inútil. Algo assim. Não prestei atenção. Estava concentrado demais com o jogo. Precisava passar aquela fase.

E um cigarro. Precisava de um cigarro.

Tateei pelo sofá pelo cigarro. Nada.

Ele deve ter caído dentro da dobra do sofá. Merda. Odeio quando isso acontece.

Pausei o jogo e, ajoelhado em cima do sofá, enfiei a mão no vão do estofado.

Algumas moedas. Um pedaço de plástico. Farelo. Estofado. Mais farelo... HÁ! Cigarro!

Me estiquei para pega-lo com a ponta dos dedos. Ele dançou em minha mão e rolou para outro lado. Merda. Tentei de novo. Mais uma vez ele dançou e então rolou para um ponto quase inacessível. Merda!

Na terceira tentativa, consegui encurralar o maldito. Estiquei-me novamente. Ele estava preso pela ponta dos meus dedos agora.

"Concentração, Matt", dizia para mim mesmo enquanto tentava puxar o cigarro para fora do sofá.

Então senti Mello me puxar pela camisa, fazendo com que eu caísse de costas no chão.

Meu cigarro...

- Vai, imbecil, se mexe.

Eu o encarei, tentando entender.

- Aposto que você não ouviu nada que eu disse, não é? - sentei, dando um sorriso de lado. Ele revirou os olhos. - Toma - ele puxou meu casaco de cima da mesa e tacou sobre mim. - Vamos comprar chocolate.

- Ai - reclamei tirando o casaco de cima de mim e arqueando as costas - Sua delicadeza é algo admirável.

Ele se limitou a me metralhar com o olhar e dirigir-se para fora do apartamento.

- Você tem sorte de eu não estar com uma arma agora - ouvi ele ameaçar (na verdade, mentir) já do lado de fora.

Certo. Fomos à padaria e compramos meus cigarros. Meus lindos e preciosos cigarros.

E o maldito chocolate, claro.

Estávamos voltando para casa quando Mello resolveu dar ataques de bichisse e ficava olhando para trás e para os lados periodicamente que nem um neurótico.

- O que foi? – perguntei ajeitando a sacola nos meus braços.

Sim, aquele infeliz me faz pausar meu jogo e sair de casa pra comparar chocolates _pra ele_ com o _meu_ dinheiro e ainda me obriga a carregar essas tralhas.

- Tem alguém nos seguindo.

Olhei pra um lado. Nada. Olhei para o outro: nada.

- Não, Mello. Não tem ning...

Antes que pudesse terminar a frase, ele puxou o saco de chocolates da minha mão e correu.

_Correu._

Eu parei; confuso.

"Merda, meus cigarros estavam ali, hm."

Não entendia porque o desgraçado estava correndo por sua vida, sendo que tinha um revolver nas calças.

E um canivete na jaqueta.

Pois é.

E ele andava com isso tudo para comprar _chocolate_. Em um mercadinho há três quadras de casa. Mas isso são detalhes.

Vamos refletir por um momento, sim? O que você pensaria se visse um sujeito suspeito, loiro, armado, usando roupas de vadia, carregando uma sacola cheia de chocolates e xingando pelo pedaço do doce que pendia em sua boca, ser quase atropelado por estar fugindo da própria sombra?

É. Agora você me entende.

Observei-o, então, sacudir o portão do prédio até o porteiro finalmente acordar e depois correr para dentro do prédio.

Alguns segundos depois meu celular vibrou. Uma mensagem de texto.

"Mas que demora. A garotinha se perdeu?"

Encarei o aparelho em minhas mãos por um segundo.

Acho que esse imbecil precisa de um psicólogo, er.

-x-

**N/A**: Oi? rs


	3. Back to Wammy's

**Disclaimer:** Bah, não tenho capacidade nem de fazer um disclaimer criativo, você acha mesmo que death note me pertence? Por favor.

-x-

_**3Cap: Back to Wammy's**_

Era troca de aula. O professor de química avançada tinha acabado de sair de sala. Mello aproveitou esse tempo para dar uma volta pelo corredor. Não conseguia ficar quieto por muito tempo – o agonizava – ainda mais dentro daquela sala, que mais parecia uma cela - tirando toda a estrutura didática e a tecnologia de ponta, claro. Mas, simbolicamente, aquilo ainda representava cela para Mello. Se bem que quando tinha alguma distração, ele nem se imcomodava _tanto _com o local. E sua maior distração era evitar que Matt pudesse absorver qualquer conteúdo didático - o que era difícil já que o ruivo realmente se empenhava em seu desenvolvimento escolar - quando não dormia. Ou quando ele mesmo não dormia.

Pelo que se lembrava, a próxima aula seria geografia. Sobre geografia asiática. E já nem poderia dormir, como de costume, graças ao limite bimestral estourado de idas à diretoria. Se fosse mais uma vez, teria que fazer um trabalho de conclusão sobre a matéria e sua influência na sociedade, com atenção especial às tribos marginalizadas, com no mínimo trinta páginas. Ou algo do tipo. Não se importava. No fim das contas sempre acabava persuadindo, de um jeito não muito amigável, algum dos "pequenos gênios" a fazê-lo em seu lugar. O ponto era que ele não estava a fim de passar pelo menos uma hora encarando a cara enrugada do Roger enquanto este tagarelava sobre responsabilidades, oportunidades e rivalidade. Isso quando não resolvia se queixar da vida, mergulhando a sala em um atmosfera completamente nostalgica e rancorosa, fazendo com que o relógio não funcionasse corretamente.

Aquilo seria tortura, filosofou Mello ao dar um passo sala adentro.

Olhou ao redor, sem realmente estar concentrado. Já não aguentava mais aquele bando de pirralhos metidos a gênios cuja infâcia tinha acabo antes mesmo que apredessem a usar o banheiro sozinhos.

Suspirou.

Ao entrar, viu Matt sentado de costas para a lousa, conversando com uma garota cujo nome julgava ser arrogante demais. Não gostava dela, de qualquer jeito.

Olhou para seu lugar, no outro extremo da sala. Entediado, voltou a olhar o amigo, descobrindo uma cadeira vazia logo ao seu lado. Certo, ela poderia até ser das primeiras fileiras, mas Mello ficou empolgado com a descoberta do mesmo jeito.

E então teve um estalo.

- Matt, traz suas coisas pra cá. - ordenou naturalmente.

O ruivo se virou para frente.

- Ãhm?

Mello revirou os olhos, e então explicou calma e pausadamente:

- Vamos sentar aqui nessa aula.

- Vai sentar aqui? - o ruivo corrigiu.

- Não._ Eu_ vou sentar_ ali_. - o loiro apontou para a carteira em sua diagonal - E você, ai.

- Mas, Mello, eu já estou aqui.

Oh, Céus, como ele poderia ser tão idiota?, o loiro pensou, ainda empolgado demais com a ideia que tivera para se deixar abalar pela aparente deficiência auditiva - ou mental - ou quem sabe, ambas - do amigo.

- Eu estou vendo que você está ai, dãr. Agora traz suas coisas pra cá, sim?

Não dissera em um tom autoritário. Nem irônico. Apenas levemente distraído. O que era realmente notável.

- Mello, minhas coisas estão aqui. - Matt enfatizou.

O loiro parou para observar a familiar mochila jogada no chão e o material em cima da mesa.

- Ahhh, sim. Por que não disse antes? Pf. - Mello deu de ombros.

Matt franziu o cenho, encarando-o um pouco confuso. Ignorando-o, continuou:

- Então espera aí que eu vou buscar minhas coisas pra sentar do seu lado. - disse enfim, caminhando com satisfação pela sala em busca de seus livros e do estojo momentaneamente esquecido sobre a mesa de algum garoto asmático.

-x-

**N/a: **Eu sei que disse que ia postar tudo que tinha que postar, mas eu mal consegui terminar esse capítulo - sim, ainda de castigo q. Mas eu posteeeeei /orly. Palmas, palmas -qn. Acho isso digno de review, hun. HUN.

Nah, me deixa, estou feliz por ter postado esse cap, flw. qs


End file.
